Maybe If I Close My Eyes, This Will All Be a Dream
by Reckless-Youthx3
Summary: MCRFrerad 'We were both into the drug scene. Hell, all of us were. I mean, we're just kids and that was our-well- motivation. For starters, I performed a whole lot better. . Everyone was on point, which sounds totally backwards, but it made us better' R&R


**Maybe If We Close Our Eyes, This Will All Be a Dream**

**A/N I have no idea about what happened. One minute, I'm checking out my account and the next POOF one of my stories is gone. Turns out, just to spite me, my cousin decided to delete one of my more popular stories. So, I'm going to rebound from that one and try my best with this one. **

_One~_

We were both into the drug scene. Hell, all of us were. I mean, we're just kids and that was our-well- motivation. For starters, I performed a whole lot better. Well, I never really performed _sober_, but still. Everyone was on point, which sounds totally backwards, however it made us better. Well, that's what we thought as a band. And the small fan base we had didn't complain.

But I'd take everything back to keep my best friend safe. Something I failed to do. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Mostly because…it was.

**_OooOOoooOOoooOOOoo_**

_"Frankie…?" Mikey's voice slurred from his kitchen._

_He popped his head out from the bathroom._

_"What d'you want? I was in the middle of something," he mumbled, stepping into the kitchen to meet him._

_Ray jerked his thumb at the window._

_"The guy's here with the stuff. And it's your turn to go outside and get it," I said half conscious. _

(Did I mention we were already out of it?)

_Frank groaned a bit over dramatically and snatched the money on the counter. _

_"Okay…Gimme five minutes. I swear, this guy's stuff will send you into another galaxy," he said before smiling lazily and slamming the door closed._

_"Do you really think his shit is that good?" Mikey asked drinking milk out of the carton._

_"Woah…Dude, that's gross," Ray said, his face scrunched up in disgust._

_"Huh?"_

_"Get a cup."_

_"Are you kidding me? We share blunts and snort off of toilet seats together. And I can't drink milk out of the carton?"_

_I blocked out their annoying back and forth banter and focused on the deal going on outside. Frank was already taking the money out of his back pocket and waiting for the guy to make the exchange. Instead, the dealer looked angry. I couldn't see Frank's face, only the dealers. But, man did he look pissed. _

_"Whatever! Hey, it's been more than five minutes. Let's go…" Mikey didn't even get to finish his sentence. _

_The sound of two bullets piercing the air interrupted him. We heard the squeal of tires driving away. I looked out the window._

_"Holy shit…FRANK!"_

**_OooOOoooOOoooOOOoo_**

Turns out, he'd been shot twice. Once in the head, and once in his arm. The band and I stared at him with pity, even though we knew he hated it when we did that. I feel myself start to cry. Maybe if I hadn't been so wasted, I could've told the guys it looked like trouble. Maybe, _I_ could've gone instead.

We heard the rustling of hospital curtains and turned. It was the doctor with a nurse besides him. By the look of her face, something was definitely wrong.

"Good news, he isn't dead," he said, obviously forcing the smile.

"So, if there's good news…That means there's bad news?" Mikey asked. I felt bad for him, I really did. Poor kid.

"His arm was pretty messed up. You guys said you were in a band, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes…Why?" Ray and I said in unison.

"I-I don't think he'll be able to participate. Ever," he added by the looks of our shocked faces.

"No…He won't be able to play guitar?" Ray asked for us, for Mikey and I were unable to speak.

"Unless it's by some miracle…Then no. But that's not all," he said.

"Fuck, there's more?" I asked, choking on a sob.

Mikey nudged me and gestured for the doctor to tell us the rest.

"He has severe amnesia due to the bullet to the head," the doctor said quietly.

"Meaning…" Ray asked stupidly.

"Meaning, he won't remember you. Any of you. The only thing he may remember is his name. Maybe," he added.

Our faces fell as we glanced at each other. Mikey was the first to break, then Ray, then me. Frank's parents arrived soon after so the doctor had to break the news again.

"Well…at least you don't have to worry about the guitar," he said. I know he was just trying to cheer us up, but it only made my pain worse.

**A/N Well, that's chapter Uno! Oh and happy birthday to Laceration Gravityy .(And happy July 4****th****.) reviews make me happy! Just thought I'd say :)**


End file.
